


The Loyalty of A Technician

by NoahTyler



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001 2003) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahTyler/pseuds/NoahTyler
Summary: Bryce wasn't prepared for any of this. Not Manfred, not Alex, and certainly not six months in a dungeon. Will Lara Croft ever find him in time before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Bryce gets kidnapped when running an errand. Alex West and Manfred Powell torture him in hope of getting information on Lara Croft. However, time is running fast and Lara doesn't have much time to find her best friend.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce wakes up in a place he's never seen before.

Bryce felt a sharp pain in his head as he lifted it to look at his surroundings. The place was dark and dusty, and smelt like irony blood. Bryce licked his lips nervously, tasting blood. Oh, he remembered. He was walking back from the bank when he was attacked by a man from an alleyway. He remembered there being a scuffle and then him being whacked across the mouth before he was knocked unconscious.  
"Hello?" he said in a shaky voice, immediately regretting it as he felt his throat tear. He was incredibly thirsty. Bryce tried to move his arms but found that they were bound behind him to the chair he was tied to. This wasn't good. What could anyone possibly want with him? He didn't have any money, he wasn't anyone important, he- oh yeah. He did work for Lara fucking Croft though.  
A metallic scraping noise suddenly brought him from his thoughts. He whipped his head around in worry but couldn't turn far enough to see who was walking into the room. His heart pounded harder against his chest as the steps of the intruder sounded closer.  
A rough hand suddenly gripped his shoulder, making him gasp softly. "Hello Bryce," greeted a familiar, icy voice.   
"Manfred Powell," Bryce acknowledged with a shiver. The hand on his shoulder moved towards his neck and Manfred walked in front of Bryce. He loomed over the other, his muscles rippling from under his stained white shirt. Manfred chuckled and dragged his hand up Bryces neck and to his lips. Bryce leaned back as far as he could, trying to get away from the huge fingers stroking his cheek. "What do you want?"  
"I don't know, what do I want?" Manfred pinched Bryces cheek harshly, digging his nails into the pale skin making Bryce flinch "Alex is the one who wants information. I don't need that. I think there are lots of other things you can offer me." Manfred abruptly gripped the front of Bryces tee shirt and pulled him forward violently. He chuckled at Bryces frightened expression. "You're so pretty when you're scared. Seeing you tied up like this gets me hard."  
Bryce shuddered and swallowed the fear that kept creeping up his throat. He held in a whimper as he looked down. He couldn't help but notice a growing bulge on Manfreds crotch.  
"Oh yes baby, I think we're going to have a lot of fun together."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 😊✌ Sorry this is my first ever post, hope you like it, for all those rare Bryce fans out there. Enjoy.


End file.
